<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before The Fireworks by queeniesye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547514">Before The Fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye'>queeniesye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Final Fantasy VII, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot Collection, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has stopped over at Gold Saucer to find the Keystone to open the Temple of the Ancients. Aerith asked Tifa out on a date!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before The Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick dabble largely inspired by a fanart by @blankcryptid on tumblr. Let Aerith and Tifa go out on a cute date at Gold Saucer, please!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night time when Tifa and the party arrived at Gold Saucer from Corel. Deep dark blue colours blanketed the skies, and gone were the autumnal orange hues of dusk. Stopping at the amusement park was a decision made with hopes that it would bring them to the person who had the key to open the Temple of the Ancients. It was also an opportunity for them to have a brief rest after an exhausting around-the-clock journey of following Sephiroth’s trails and escaping from Shinra’s hunt for them. Upon their arrival, party leader Cloud immediately led them to an inn, the Ghost Square, knowing that they would need to spend the night in the park.</p>
<p>Tifa watched as Cloud and some of the other party members huddled over the reception desk, choosing rooms to book. A few distances away from them stood Barret and Aerith engrossed in talking. Barret had several times spoken to Tifa in confidence about his curiosity in knowing more about the Planet. As a leader of a pro-Planet group, his inquisitiveness was understandable to Tifa. Barret told her Aerith would be the best person to converse with but never really was sure about how to approach her.</p>
<p>“Just… talk to her,” was Tifa’s only advice.</p>
<p>Watching them talk, Tifa could guess more or less what the subject was. And Aerith seemed content with Barret’s readiness to discuss.</p>
<p>It made her smile. <em>They’re warming up to her… good,</em> she thought.</p>
<p>A squawking voice soon thundered throughout the lobby, demanding attention from both her and Aerith, “Tifa! Aerith! Let’s head to our room!” It was Yuffie’s.</p>
<p>Following Yuffie’s command, Tifa trailed behind the others as they headed to their respective rooms. Aerith decided to join her, opting to walk side by side.  </p>
<p> “Remember what I said…” Aerith whispered to her.</p>
<p>Tifa blushed, and nodded.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Let’s dress up and go out together!</em>
</p>
<p>Those were Aerith’s words to her during their ropeway ride from Corel to Gold Saucer. It had not been long since both women first met. Yet, there was something about Aerith that she found extraordinarily dazzling. Was it her kind emerald eyes? Or was it that striking smile that she so often flash and charmed Tifa since the first time she saw it? Or was it her strong-willed and blunt nature? Tifa could not tell. Perhaps, it was everything about her, and Tifa wanted to know more.</p>
<p>Aerith asking her out first delighted her. <em>She is interested in me too, I hope</em>, Tifa deduced.</p>
<p>Yuffie was asleep in her bed, and Aerith had gone out to rent an outfit from the item store downstairs. Tifa had already put on the purple dress she rented for herself. She had her back facing the entrance door while staring out of the huge window uncovered from its red drapes. Then she heard the door unlocked, followed by light footsteps approaching her. She caught a whiff of a sweet floral scent – a mixture of jasmine and honeysuckle, spreading in the air as the person behind her stood at a closer range.</p>
<p>Tifa gulped, growing nervous.</p>
<p>The voice she anticipated to hear finally spoke, “Tifa, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>It was a few hours after Tifa and Aerith spent time playing games in the Speed, Round and Chocobo Squares. Having just left the Chocobo Square, they had to decide on which spot to go to next within the amusement park. They were worn out, but both had expressed wishes to spend a little bit more time together before concluding their date. As they strolled, Tifa was perusing a leaflet handed to them by the Ghost Square’s receptionist, prior to exiting the inn.</p>
<p>“There’s a play going on in the Event Square… do you want to go?” Tifa asked, reading details directly from the leaflet.  </p>
<p>“It’s a play about a knight saving a princess who’s kidnapped by some evil king, am I right?”</p>
<p>Tifa nodded, “Yeah… basically.”</p>
<p>Aerith shook her head afterwards, “I’ve read the leaflet… But I’m not interested. Why can’t it be… a princess saving a princess hmmm?”</p>
<p>Tifa glanced at Aerith and saw that she was looking at Tifa too, with a grin on her face. It made Tifa chuckle.</p>
<p>“I could still be your knight, you know,” Tifa playfully remarked.</p>
<p>Aerith raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”</p>
<p>They giggled, amused by one another.</p>
<p>At some point, both had decided that their last destination would be the Wonder Square. To replenish themselves, they purchased a huge pink cotton candy and a soda that they could share together from the only refreshment store available at the location.</p>
<p>As they munched on their cotton candy, Tifa noticed Aerith eyeing the gondola ride.</p>
<p>“Hey, let’s ride the gondola. I want to see the rest of Gold Saucer too.”</p>
<p>Aerith answered with keen nods and a bright smile.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>It was no longer nerve-wrecking for Tifa to be alone with Aerith. Instead, the gondola ride… a confined space, along with their silence offered her the chance to watch Aerith more closely. Tifa observed the twinkles in Aerith’s eyes became more prominent as she marvelled over the sights of Gold Saucer. Sometimes Aerith would tuck her front bangs behind her ears so she could get a better view of what she was looking at. Other times, Tifa could hear the sound of Aerith’s red dress rustling as she shifted closer to the window.</p>
<p><em>Beautiful</em>, was the one word that kept playing in the back of Tifa’s mind.</p>
<p>Her heart swelled.</p>
<p>She felt like the luckiest person to be sitting so close to Aerith at that very moment. Nonetheless… she needed to get closer.</p>
<p>“Aerith… thanks for talking to Barret,” Tifa mentioned, initiating a conversation.  </p>
<p>Aerith smiled, “Ok… but now I need you to do the same with me.”</p>
<p>What she said confused Tifa. <em>But I am talking to her, now. </em></p>
<p>“I want to get to know you more too, Tifa...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that’s what she meant. </em>
</p>
<p>Tifa felt her cheeks warming up. She sheepishly nodded, “Me too… Aerith.”</p>
<p>They fell silent again, with eyes staring intently at one another…</p>
<p>The skies suddenly lit up with vibrant fireworks… and Tifa only knew of the colours when they flashed onto Aerith’s face.</p>
<p>They were no longer interested with what the outside scenery could offer.</p>
<p>The next thing Tifa knew… Aerith was already leaning towards her, with her lips pressed onto hers… It was all too soon but Tifa would take anything Aerith would give her.</p>
<p>After sometime, Aerith pulled away and muttered, “You taste… sweet.”</p>
<p>Tifa chuckled, “And so do you.”</p>
<p>Aerith switched her seat so she could settle beside Tifa. With Aerith’s head leaning on her shoulder, and her hands intertwining with Aerith’s… they watched as the fireworks continued to blast into the night skies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>